


Izzy

by thenostalgicdreamer



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: Crush, F/M, Feelings, High School, Love, NYC, Puppy Love, Subway, city life, confused teens, zaydora
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-16
Updated: 2017-01-16
Packaged: 2018-09-18 00:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9355691
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenostalgicdreamer/pseuds/thenostalgicdreamer
Summary: Zay just can't figure Smackle out.





	

"Thanks for coming with me, Zay," Izzy said grabbing his hand and dragging him along. "The absence of my metro card has been seriously messing with my sanity."

"Anything for a friend," Zay said. He glanced over at her hoping to catch even the smallest hint of surprise on her face. He didn't-darn girl. For all of her bluntness, Izzy was seriously hard to read.

Ever since she had broken up with Farkle, Zay and Smackle had been hanging out a lot. She was needing someone to talk to, and he was always eager for company. As sad as he felt about the breakup of clique six's most established couple, he had welcomed a change that meant he was no longer the third or fifth wheel.

Besides, he found her fun. She was crazy and unpredictable daily saying something that completely rocked his world. Best of all, she treated him like he was just a regular guy, not the cute friend or the perennial third wheel.

He had noticed she was different from day one and had long wondered what it would be like to really know her. Now that they were on the road to becoming BFFs, he could finally say that he knew, and he liked what he saw. Izzy Smackle might not be the type he usually went for, but ever since her breakup all he had been able to think about was how smitten he was.

His first thought when they had started hanging out was that she was feeling lonely and needed support, but lately he had begun wondering if perhaps there was something more. As she had gotten comfortable, she had started holding his hand and giving him hugs whenever she saw him. Since she had always struck him as the touchy-feely type, he thought nothing of it until she invited him over to her parents' house to hang out. Her sister Clara had been there and had grilled him about why he was putting his arm around Izzy and letting her put her head on his shoulder. She still wasn't convinced that they weren't dating, and it had been two whole weeks. Since then, he had been convinced that there was something going on, but he still hadn't gotten any direct proof.

Izzy's voice interrupted his thoughts. "Gosh, you're so out of it, Zay. I can only imagine how your brain must be feeling. Chemistry and Psychology were very intellectually stimulating today. Don't worry about it. We can have an extra study session tonight. I'm sure you will get it figured out." He instantly snapped back to the present.

"I appreciate the offer of help, but I'm actually feeling alright," he said. He looked over at her. "I just have a lot on my mind."

"What? Summer plans? Your trip to Texas sounds amazing. I'm sure you're going to have an absolutely fantastic time." She turned to him and smiled.

"Yes, it's going to be good. I can't wait to see my grandma." The station loomed ahead bringing with it bad memories. "Why don't you go ahead?" he said letting go of her hand. "I'll wait here. Lucas just couldn't seem to keep his darn card in his pocket when first got here, and I've been here way too many times with him."

"Come on," Izzy said tugging on his hand. "I'm going to be so bored if you don't come along." She got the customary mischievous smirk on her face, and he knew instantly that it would be pointless to resist. She was stubborn in general, and he knew he was weak when it came to that smirk.

The line wasn't very long since it was still early in the afternoon, but Zay quickly found his mind wandering away. How he had gotten into this ridiculous mess? He was head over heels for this girl who treated him like her boyfriend yet managed to turn every define-the-relationship conversation another direction.

"How may I help you, ma'am?" the tired attendant finally asked her.

"My metrocard isn't working," Izzy said. "I'm sure I have more rides on it, but it's acting as if I don't."

"Can I see your card?" Izzy let go of his hand to hand the card over.

"Okay, and you are?" The attendant asked.

"Isadora Babineoux..." she began..."Isadora Smackle."

Zay's heart practically jumped out of his chest. His hand suddenly felt sweaty. He was right! She liked him. He looked at Izzy waiting for the moment that their eyes would meet, but she merely blushed and looked away.

"Yes, Mz. Isadora, you just need to add more rides. Your card is perfectly fine."

"Oh, thank you," she said grabbing the card and stuffing it in her wallet.

She walked over to the kiosk with a determination in her step that clearly said don't-you-dare-follow-me. Zay followed regardless and leaned up against the kiosk to watch her.

"Even geniuses forget their names sometimes. As much as you might forget it, I'm human." She avoided eye contact busily following the instructions on the screen instead.

"And conveniently substitute it with the name of your best guy friend. Please don't tell me that was an accident. You like me, Izzy. We both know it." He could feel harshness of his last sentence as it came out of his mouth.

Izzy's voice was bitter when she spoke. "How many times do I need to tell you I don't experience feelings the way that rest of you do? I'm not like you and Riley and Maya and Farkle. I'm different." She took off running.

Zay sighed and forced himself to stay where he was. He had been so close. Why did he have to be so blunt? Why couldn't he be more like Farkle and push her gently enough she didn't go over the edge?

It took all of Zay's willpower to go to school the next morning. Pretending to be sick sounded like a much more pleasant option than facing how Izzy would respond. He wasn't quite sure what she'd do, but he was convinced he wasn't going to like it.

She conveniently managed to avoid him until lunch when their eyes finally met while he was standing in the lunch line. "Isaiah," she whispered. "We need to talk. Meet me at the corner table."

He was feeling rather tongue tied when he approached her table. What was he supposed to say? I don't actually like you? Sorry? She signaled for him to sit at the seat right beside her making him smile with the thought that she wasn't mad anymore.

"I've realized that I was unfair to you, Isaiah. Unkind perhaps. I'm sorry if I hurt your feelings." She patted his shoulder stiffly, and he felt instantly more at ease.

"I was too pushy," he admitted. "I shouldn't have put you in a corner like that."

Izzy stopped eating and turned to face him. "Well, your words took me surprise. I thought it was all a big secret, but I guess you figured out it."

"Some things don't take a genius, Izzy," he said matter-of-factly.

"You're right. I really like you, and I have for quite some time. My feelings have been getting really out of control lately, and I thought that if I could keep them in everything would be okay. Yesterday, you were asking me to admit them, and I didn't feel like I could do that. You're amazing, but I'm afraid to like someone this much." Her expression was earnest, and Zay felt horrible about how he had made her feel.

"I like you too, like a lot. But I also want you to be happy so if you're not comfortable we don't have to do this. It's okay. I understand." His heart broke at the thought of her taking him up on his offer. He wanted her to be happy, but losing his own happiness in the process would be devastating.

"No, I want to give this a try. You're a good guy, Isaiah Babineoux. I trust you."

"Okay, Izzy Babineoux, let's go for it." A smile stretched across his face, and he wondered if he'd ever feel any happier than he did in that moment.

She was speechless, but when she took his hand in hers, he knew that her happiness matched his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Zayadora shippers, I hope you enjoyed this one. There's way to little Zayadora material, and I love these two so much. I'd love to know what you think. Hopefully, neither of them is too horrendously out of character here.


End file.
